This Knife
by BooBack
Summary: ONESHOT With this knife I'll cut out the part of me, the part that cares for you. With this knife, I'll cut out the heart of me, the heart that cares for you.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters in this story. Plot is based of the song "With this knife," by Smile Empty Soul.**

**A/N: As some people are getting their stories kicked off due to lyrics, I can't add them in, but I will post a link on my profile so that you all can know the words to the song and then it will make more sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**This Knife**

It was three days after when the wedding was _supposed _to happen. He was the one who had asked her to marry him and he was the one who had left her standing at the altar. Hermione Granger had been so excited that this day had finally come and then it just passed her by like a car on the street, nothing had happened. She had no ring to prove it, no marriage license...no husband. He had abandoned her on her happiest day and still he had not come home to their apartment.

Why did I ever let myself fall in love with him? Hermione asked herself for the millionth time. Why him? She had completely spent her supply of tears on the man who had broken down the walls that had so carefully guarded her heart in the past.

She thought that after all these years and how much he had changed that she could love him. He was sweet, funny, and happy--albeit stubborn--when he was around her. Then he just got up and left, left her at the altar, ready to be married to someone that obviously didn't love her enough to keep a promise.

A vow.

But he hadn't made the vows yet, he had skipped out right before that. He couldn't even tell her beforehand that he was getting cold feet about the wedding. Instead he had told her that he would see her at the church at one o'clock--the time that the wedding would start--it was three days and she had yet to see him.

And still she had no idea why he had left. That's what baffled her most was the complete and utter uncertainty of it. Was he missing? Was he gone for just a short while or forever? Had he meant to come to the church but was somehow detained otherwise? She got up off the seat at the counter and walked to the liquor cabinet. She took out some whiskey and poured herself a large serving. She then began pacing the apartment.

She wondered exactly what she should do. Should she wait for him to come back? Should she move on? There were too many questions. She was so distraught that she still, three days after the designated day, was wearing her wedding dress. Smelly and filthy it was. She thought that if he did come back he would not want to see her a dirty, smelly, drunken mess.

She decided to take a long, relaxing bath to clear her mind of the man who had broken her heart and tore it away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When she came to her senses, Hermione realized that she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. The water was now dreadfully cold and she quickly removed herself from it, wrapping a towel quickly around her body.

After she had successfully clothed herself she looked in the bathroom mirror, only her vision was obscured by a white piece of paper taped to it.

He must have figured that she would bathe before this. She tore the parchment from the glass and read what it said.

_I'm sorry, I just can't do it. I can't go on lying. I just can't. I have to go._

That he didn't even sign it was the first thought that went through her mind. The next was that this obviously meant that he didn't love her, that he didn't mean it when he asked her to marry him--out of obligation, she realized. She ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, still clad in the towel, with tears in her eyes.

She grabbed the biggest knife out of the drawer.

She pushed the knifepoint into the top of her left breast, watching the thick red blood soak into the towel about her body.

She heard the door open and pushed the knife further in, slashing it across her chest in the process.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was "Oh my gods, Hermione!" Spoken in the voice of the boy who lived.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She woke to the sound of beeping, a metronomic beeping. Shadowed by the beeping was the sound of heavy breathing, she realized that it was her own. She tried to move her arms but noticed that there was a boy's head on each hand.

She moved her hands to wake the boys up.

"Hermione!" they both said.

"Hermione, why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Was it because of--" the other started.

"Yes, what else would it be about?"

"But why would you do _that_?" Harry asked.

"He left me a note. It said that he didn't love me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Yeah, he didn't deserve you," Harry added.

"He was your friend," Hermione said to Harry.

"He broke your heart, Hermione. He just left you at the altar and no friend of mine would do something like that!"

"I deserved it," Hermione castigated herself.

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"It's all right, Harry. I'll just live alone with Crookshanks. I lost the only man who ever loved me."

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Yeah," Harry asked, nodding to his lover opposite him.

"He had a crush on me forever, he told me so. No one else had ever expressed interest in me."

"Hermione, there is more than one person in this world that loves you. Don't think for a minute that you're unloved."

"So you two love me," she said with a smile. "But too bad you love each other more."

The two boys looked at each other.

"Hermione," Harry started. "We don't just like boys, we like girls too."

"You do?" she asked in surprise. She had always had a crush on Harry and Harry's blonde lover.

"Mmmhmm," the blonde said.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about what it would be like to be with these two. It would be strange to say the least. But they weren't offering her that; they just wanted to correct an error that she had had.

Hermione couldn't help herself as tears slid down her cheeks. Harry moved closer to her and kissed her cheek of the tear. "Hermione, don't cry, what's wrong?" She just shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I just can't believe that Ron would do something like this to me," she lied.

Harry's lover walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Hermione couldn't hear what he said. Harry then moved his glance to Hermione. He looked back to Draco and nodded his head.

"Hermione, we have a proposition for you..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A week after her wedding date, four days after her attempted suicide and a mere hour after her release from the hospital, Hermione was standing in Harry and Draco's apartment. Seconds after she walked into the door they both greeted her with a warm welcome and showed her to the kitchen where they had made her a welcome home dinner.

She would stay here for the time being. She was almost completely healed but she would always have a scar. A scar for her to remember that she had cut out the part of her that cared for the redheaded Weasel.

Before she even realized that dinner was over, she was sandwiched in between the two handsome men. "Stop thinking, Hermione, stop thinking about Ron and how he broke your heart," Harry whispered into her ear then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I can't," Hermione said. She could still taste the salty taste that Harry had left on her lips.

Draco then took her mouth in a kiss. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom that Harry and him shared and threw her down into the middle of the bed. "We'll just have to make you stop thinking then," Draco smirked.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I know it was a little strange and different from what I usually write and I wanted to do a DMHGHP ship story. Maybe more will come, just not as angsty.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


End file.
